


Warden King and Assassin Queen

by ShadowArtemis4456



Series: Aurora’s Fate [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair is trying to be a good dad, Aura doesn't care for nobility, F/M, King Alistair, Living like a noble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowArtemis4456/pseuds/ShadowArtemis4456
Summary: (This is a what-if to the Aura's Fate stories therefor it's not actually apart of/ canon to the Aura's Fate storyline.)The Blight has ended with both Solona and Alistair living, and now Aura is living with Alistair in the Denerim Palace. Together, she and Alistair must dance around the nobles that pepper them with things they really could care less about all while they enjoy life as new parents to the Heiress of the throne. Life is only just getting started for Aura and Alistair and they are taking it all in stride.





	1. Prologue

The explosion was loud and bright as it caught everyone's attention, to include a young woman and a young man who was hellbent on keeping the young woman safe from any and all harm. Looking to the young man, she half wondered if everything was alright up at the tower but soon the monstrous creatures they had been facing, began to flee and the woman looked to her companion who was frowning. "They did it."

"So they did." But the woman had a gut-wrenching feeling that the price to end this Blight would be almost too much for her to bear, or well that's what she thought until she saw the love of her life come running towards her several hours later. "Alistair!" She cried out as she watched the man look around for a moment before spotting her and just as she rushed forward he raced directly to hims and they kissed. “Alistair... I was so worried...I thought...” Her voice was choking up with the fear she had felt but his voice was as gentle and soothing as ever.

“It’s alright Aura,” He soothed her as his hands brushed along both sides of her face, moving hair behind her ears. “I love you.” He kissed her over and over while Aura’s companion looked on with some sort of pain. Soon she would be Alistair’s queen and Alistair would be her husband and king, and thusly some little part of him felt as if death itself had taken something away from him. But now was not the time to dwell on the matter, for now they had a victory that tasted of ashes to celebrate. 

**** 

A year would pass swiftly and Aura for her part seemed to be settling in well with palace life, or would be if the nobles that her husband dealt with on a daily basis stopped hounding him for a “proper” heir to his unwanted throne. “Nobles again, my love?” Aura spoke softly as she walked up to her strawberry-blondish hair colored lover who was rubbing his temples. 

“When isn’t it?” He questioned in response as she watched him open his eyes and study her carefully, “It the same damn thing with them: ‘The princess isn’t going to be able to continue your noble bloodline, when is a son going to be bor?’ And all that crap. How did my brother stay sane?” 

“He had a loving wife by his side just as you do.” Aura replied softly as she watched him study her for a moment before smiling. 

“I guess there is a silver lin-!” Suddenly a loud wait pierced the air and Aura sighed. “I’ll get her love. You go on ahead and get ready for bed. Once our little budding rose is back to sleep, I will join you.” 

“Alright. You go see what you can do for Rosilynn, I will head off to bed and await you.” She told him as she watched him make for their daughter’s bedroom. Closing her eyes for a moment, Aura began to hum a lullaby that Alistair listened to as he soothed his little girl. He made a mental note to ask her about the song later, but with as busy as he was sure to become it would eventually slip his mind, but for now he enjoyed the song as he watched Rose’s eyes close and smiled as he played with a curl that rested in the middle of her forehead. Oh she was going to be a hellon growing up but he knew it would be well worth it in the end, once he was positive Rose was asleep he set her in the swinging crib and gently caused it to rock her back and forth. Once she was beyond the Fade in dreams he took her from the swinging crib and carried her to her actual crib where he lay her down as carefully as possible. He was always gentle with her, just like he was with her mother. 

“The lights of my life, the loves of both my heart and soul... what would I ever do without you?” He questioned while praying that would never come to pass.


	2. One

“I will have you know,” Aura’s voice echoed in the throne room as she stood from where she had been sitting while Alistair watched with interest, “Just because you are one of the Nobles who has a voice in the court, does not mean that you alone have any right to try and bend the laws to your will.” 

“And who are you to tell me what to do?” 

“I am your queen,” Aura spoke swiftly in a tone of voice that would broker no argument. 

“The queens cannot make the rul-!” 

“ _I_ am unlike the queens of the past! _I_ am _your_ queen and my word is as much the law as the king’s word is!” She snapped at the noble whose eyes went wide. “Do I make myself clear?” She inquired as the man backed down with widened eyes. “The king has made his decision and I will not broker any argument on the matter. Am I understood?!” Aura waited as the man nodded and returned to her throne while Alistair smirked before turning to the nobles and addressing them for the last time that morning. He dismissed them all and with Aura, they stood and left the throne room while he smirked at her. 

“I knew you’d be a spitfire, but you’ve just fully blown that thought out of the water,” he smiled as Aura looked to him with her own smile. 

“They are too used to queens who are complacent and thus figured me to be that way as well. I intend to make them think otherwise,” she told him as he took her hand and squeezed it. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Alistair kissed her and she returned it before both turned to their now five-year-old daughter who was racing their way while being, for all intents and purposes, covered in flour and something else. 

“Rosilynn?!” Aura’s disbelief was clear in her voice as Alistair shook his head. 

“Forgive me your majesties!” The nanny came chasing after the girl as Rose stopped in front of her parents and beamed. The girl’s naturally curly and strawberry red highlighted blonde-brown hair, bounced as she came to a stop and Aura looked into her daughter’s blue-gold eyes. “I tried to keep her at her studies but she ran off the moment my back was turned!” The nanny was an elven woman who had been moved up to the Palace at Aura’s request. The woman was not treated like other elves due to the fact that she was paid rather well for her job but right now Aura shook her head with a smile. 

“Do not worry about it, Ashanni. We knew she would be a troublemaker, like her father,” Aura smiled as Alistair protested to that. “Rose, sweety, apologize to your nanny. She is trying hard to watch over you while mommy and daddy work and you’re making hard on her.” Aura and Alistair watched as Rose turned and apologized to the elven woman. 

“I’m sorry...” Rose hung her head in shame. When her mother scolded her, Rose knew better than to ignore her, but the same could not be said of her father. 

“Now go wash up,” Alistair told her, “We have some special guests coming soon,” Rose nodded as Ashanni led her away for a bath and Aura and Alistair barely held back their laughter. But the moment those two were gone they busted up laughing. 

“Oh, she’s a hellion!” Aura wiped some tears away as she continued to giggle. “Solona and Leliana are going to love her.” 

“As if they didn’t love her already,” Alistair smiled while shaking his head. “Remember love, they did meet her when she was only two-months-old.” 

“I know. And even back then she had them wrapped around her little fingers. I can only imagine how poor Cullen will fare once he sees her.” 

“If I know him well enough? He will fall head over heels for her just like everyone else.” 

“Speaking of Cullen: have you received anything back from him about our upcoming trip to Kirkwall?” 

Nodding Alistair began walking towards his office and Aura followed, “He’s surprised that you are coming with me and is eager to see us again and is interested in meeting Rose, though he’s not sure he will get to actually see us.” 

“I’m sure he will. Knight-Commander Meredith isn’t just a cranky old bitch and wouldn’t deny him some time off. The poor man needs it besides I know for a _fact_ that she will not deny any form of royalty what they should ask, nor will she dare to cross me.” Aura told him as he plopped down in his desk chair. 

“Well you ARE a force of nature, my love, even I know better than to cross you,” Alistair’s eyes met Aura’s sapphire colored ones and he frowned, “but before I forget, has there been any new ah...contracts... for you fulfill?” 

“Two. But both of them are in Kirkwall and thus will wait until we arrive there. The rest are being overseen and handed out by Zevran and Leliana. Leliana, of course, is handing her half of the jobs out on the side when she is not doing the Divine’s work.” 

“So Zevran is handing out the assassination jobs while Leliana is the one handing out informational jobs?” 

“Yes, but she has personally investigated the two contracts in Kirkwall and found that the contracts on those people are legitimate and are not going to be a waste of my time.” Aura closed her eyes for a moment. “But that is all for a later date and time right now we have two guests here.” 

“What-?” Just as Alistair went to ask her what she meant, one of the earlier spoken of people kicked the door open and smiled at them as he recognized Solona, their ever-loyal best friend and Warden-Commander as well as the best (and only one they personally knew of) Arcane-Warrior slash Spirit Healer around. 

“Hiding are we?” Solona had cut her hair short, to match her beloved’s short hair, but it was still very much that sun-ripened gold that they had always known it to be. 

“Who says we were hiding?” Aura smiled as she turned to fully face her best friend and former partner in crime. “Maybe we were just discussing you?” 

“I’d call bullshit on that.” Solona smiled as she studied Aura closely. “I see you two haven’t changed at all.” 

Aura snorted at that as Alistair spoke up, “Oh I’m sure we’ve changed, Aura and I do rule an entire country as well as have a five-year-old,” he told her before spotting Leliana. “Hello, Leliana.” 

“Your majesty,” The woman walked into the room as Alistair groaned. “Aura.” 

Aura studied the red-haired woman with a gentle smile, “Glad you both could make it. Rosilynn is getting washed up. It seems she IS her father’s child when it comes to managing to somehow get herself covered in flour from head to toes.” 

“At least it's not mud,” Alistair mumbled as Aura looked to him. 

“Don’t tempt fate, Al.” 

Before Alistair could respond a squeal sounded as Rose came flying into the room upon spotting her “Aunts” and the girl plowed into Solona first, “Aunty Solona!” 

“Please don’t raise your voice like that Sweety,” Aura asked the child while rubbing an ear. 

“Sorry mommy,” Rose frowned towards her mother while Alistair stood to go over to the woman. 

“Ear bothering you again love?” Aura nodded to his question as Rose went right back to peppering her Aunts with questions about everything and anything she could think of at that moment. Aura had noticed that just before she had discovered she was pregnant with Rose, her right ear was beginning to give her issues again (she had been born half-deaf though her hearing in her right ear had finally come to her at a year old), and thus she tried to avoid loud noises as much as possible to avoid the pain she would feel at times in it. “Should I call for the healer?” 

“Not at this moment. If it gets worse before the end of the day then I will call for him myself.” She promised Alistair who frowned but accepted her word. Looking towards Solona, Leliana and Rose they joined in the conversations and Aura couldn’t help but wonder why she felt half-incomplete.

****

Aura hummed to her dead-to-the-world child as she carried her to bed. After the excitement of seeing her “Aunts”, Rose had thankfully spent all the energy she had as a little girl and Aura couldn’t help but be just a bit jealous of it. “Where does she get all that energy?” Alistair asked as he found her tucking their spazz of a daughter. 

“She is a child, they have that kind of energy, though I must admit I do wish I had that kind of energy again.” Alistair smiled as Aura lit up the little nightlight he had made for Rose when she had been a toddler. Rose was rightfully frightened of the dark all because a demon had “found” her in the Fade. Though it was confirmed that Rose was in fact NOT a mage, demons were still drawn to her like they were to her mother. Solona had discovered the demon tormenting the child, had fetched Aura from her dreams and Aura, for her part, had torn the demon to shreds as her parental instincts to protect her child kicked in right off the bat. Aura had told the demon that the worst place for it to be “was between a mother and her child” and had proceeded to destroy the creature without any form of mercy. Smiling as she watched the girl snuggle up to her stuffed griffon that Alistair had made for her, Aura felt the love that only a mother could know and felt Alistair as his hands rested themselves upon her shoulders.

"It's hard to believe that she's already five-years-old," He spoke softly so as not to disturb the sleeping child. 

"I know, but these years have come and gone so quickly. Before long she'll be queen and we will be old farts ready to spoil any and all grandchildren she will bring into the world." She heard Alistair chuckle at that and they left the room. Solona was working hard on finding a cure to what the Grey Wardens went through to become a Grey Warden, not for her own sake but for Alistair's. Solona wanted the man to live to see his grandchildren and great-grandchildren if possible, and the woman would be damned to the Void if she didn't find that way. But for now, Aura would cherish the moments she was allowed to have with her beloved husband and as they went to bed that night, they snuggled close together and fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
